In the fountain drink industry, manufacturers often produce limited runs of novelty and special event cups. The manufacture of special event cups is often timed to arrive in stores in concert with a local event such as sporting events, political rallies, music festivals or other events that attract large numbers of people to the area in which it is sold. These cups are often larger than average fountain cups, and as such are unable to fit into traditional cup vending devices. Further, pitchers, which are larger than cups and possess handles are often used as special event items. Due to the inability of large and oddly shaped cups and pitchers to fit into traditional cup dispensers, the cups are often simply stacked on the floor, on counter tops, or are placed in other situations that are perceived to be unsanitary. Also, the inability to place the cups in places where cups are traditionally found leads to customer confusion and the inability of the customer to find the special event cups.